The Cookies of Truth
by Madame An Awkward Moment
Summary: Slightly AU with Green and Red always having been females. Red comes for a visit and allegedly the only thing to eat are cookies... but everyone knows the dough tastes better... on each other? Yuri lemon. May your expectations be low, and curiosity high.


There was virtually nothing edible remaining in the entire house. The state of nothing to eat was normal for the home, as quite often the owner found herself receiving plenty of free meals - one of her favourite perks of being a Gym Leader. Considering when she was at the Gym she could just send one of her little followers off to grab breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner for everyone. Requiring any sustenance in her own home was a rare thing, and quite often the food went bad before it was ever needed.

But this was one of the rare occasions in which Green actually needed food in her house, and the only reason she had none was because a certain _someone_ had to come down and visit without any warning. Green had been walking home with Eevee prancing alongside her, and when her front door came into view her mouth was gaping because there was Red - casually standing outside and waiting patiently with Pikachu on her shoulder. The two hadn't seen each other in years (there had been a lot of letters exchanged over the years, of course), but there was no mistaking that trademark apathetic visage, or those vivid ruby eyes that popped out in sharp contrast against Red's black hair and pale skin.

Somehow, Green wasn't surprised the other had gotten paler over the years - she had only been living on a mountain for how many years now? Seven? Eight years? Regardless, that wasn't surprising. From there on, Green let them both in and immediately began asking questions - all the important ones first. "Why the fuck didn't you call first?" Green scowled, flicking on lights to combat the shadows from the evening while trying to clean the place up to the best of her ability. Pikachu and Eevee instantly began greeting each other, the Pokémon ditching their trainers to place hide-and-seek.

Throughout the interrogation Red said nothing, though on occasion would undo something Green did - just for old time's sake. For example, when Green shoved some laundry into a basket (she wasn't entirely sure if it was clean or not), the moment she went to pick up papers the ravenette pushed the basket over. There were two attempts at murder that night. "You mind? You don't warn me, and now you won't let me clear a path for you..." Green grumbled. Once they could both maneuver around, naturally it was time for dinner.

There was hardly anything worth mentioning, except items that simply didn't expire. There was some hot sauce, flour, sugar, pepper, salt, mustard... actually, there were predominately condiments remaining. There was a tub of butter that was miraculously still good, and a few eggs that were border lining on the expiration date. Those were questionable. There was some cheese with fuzz developing that Green promptly threw out, and the bread was hard enough to use as a baseball - if baseballs were square and flat, anyway - that was also thrown away.

Glancing at the clock, Green frowned. Everything was closed for the night, because normal people liked to do this fascinating thing called 'sleep.' Of which she had been planning on doing, but now she had a guest that... again, she hadn't actually seen in years. She also had no idea what Red was suddenly doing over at her house, but Green did know for a fact her place wasn't the first stop. Red's home had probably been the original visit, and the brunette could only assume she was being visited on the way back to the mountain.

Well, that was nice.

"I don't think we're eating tonight." Green sighed, slamming her fridge door shut. Not that she really cared - she was used to skipping out on dinner. There was to be free breakfast tomorrow.

...would it be a good idea to drag Red to the Viridian Gym? An evil side said yes, and the nicer side requested that the brunette get back to it later for a comment.

"Cookies." Red stated, earning a raised brow from Green.

"I don't have any cookies or cookie mix. I have enough to make condiment soup though, if you want." The brunette offered with a shrug. The other shook her head.  
>"Eggs." Red pointed at the fridge. "Flour." She pointed at the container with a label. "Water." The hand motion over at the faucet. "Su-"<p>

"...fuck, you're right." Green grinned over at the other. "Think I might have some baking soda or something... or would we need baking powder? Damnit, they're interchangeable, right?" Murmuring, she began scuttling around the kitchen gathering supplies, pulling out pans and aluminum foil before frowning at the table. "Could you just... shove everything off the table for me? Since you've already done that to _everything_ else in here?" The request was filled before the sentence was even finished. "Thanks. You're a real pal." Sarcasm dripping from her voice and eyes rolling as she spoke, Green began dumping all of the materials on the table as she gathered them.

Pulling out her C-Gear (the latest and greatest from Unova), Green hopped onto the Wi-Fi to pull up some basic recipes to make sure they had everything, while also trying to figure out if they needed to grease the pan and how long to cook them. "You realize this is an incredibly unhealthy dinner, right?" She asked, finger tapping a link with a promising title. From the corner of her eye, she noted the other had nodded her head. "Do you think vanilla extract is important? Maybe if we add extra water... it says only a teaspoon, so I doubt we'll even notice it's missing... and just more regular sugar, since we don't have any brown sugar?" The other shrugged, so the brunette did so as well. "Can't hurt. Worse that'll happen, it tastes funny."

Divvying up the jobs, Red cracked the eggs while Green measured the flour and sugar, frowning occasionally as she tried to make sure she was compensating properly for the lack of this ingredient or that. The two took turns mixing, as the Gym Leader only had a large spoon for mixing instead of an electric egg beater which would have made things so much easier. "So, how've you been?" The brunette grunted, currently taking her turn mixing. There was a shrug. "Fascinating. You always amaze me with such long, detailed answers... seriously. What's up? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"...defeated Hibiki." Red stated. Pausing, green eyes glanced over to meet red ones. The ravenette gave a gentle nod to the other's bewildered stare, to confirm that yes - she heard correctly.

"You beat Hibiki... so you _left_ the mountain?" Green whistled. "First time she beat you, you came off the mountain and then went back up... you finally beat her, and you come down... do your visitation rights to us lowly people rest on how you battles go?"She asked, and the lack of response was rather expected. "Well, it's good to see you all the same. How did you know where I lived?"

"Professor Oak."

"Of course." Green rolled her eyes, unsurprised by her grandfather once more meddling in her business. Since she turned seventeen, the old bastard wouldn't shut up about her habits and liked ending his lectures with, "Why can't you take a note from Red? At least she's _consistent_." He ended with exasperation. _Yeah, consistent in being inconsiderate_, Green sighed. So of course, Red shows up in Pallet Town and where is she told to go? Green's house. Suddenly, it all became clear to her. And here this entire time she thought the other just wanted to visit. _That's what you get for letting your hopes carry you away_, she figured. Shoving the bowl over to Red, she leaned on the table while the other took her turn. "How long you in town for?"

A shrug. Green eyes rolled again in annoyance.

"Well, however long you decide to stay... make sure it's longer than a single night." Having nothing else to say or do, Green double-checked the directions on her C-Gear and then set the oven to preheat. She then started rummaging around her kitchen. "I know I have some around here... Daisy sent me them, I remember opening it for the birthday and wondering what the hell..." Some things just stuck out better in her memory than others. With a triumphant, "Aha!" She pulled out a box with little decorations all over. Nabbing the rolling pin, Green dumped the new materials off on the kitchen counter so she could begin preparing an empty area of the table. First she cleaned it, and then wiped the surface clean.

"We're doing shapes." Green explained, not even having to look up to know the other was watching her curiously. Sprinkling flour down and putting the cut-outs around it, she nodded in approval. "Is it doughy yet?" Peering over and seeing there were hardly any clumps left and it looked creamier and less powdery, she motioned Red to bring the bowl over.

Splitting the dough in two, Leader and Champion took turns using the pin to roll the dough out flat. The cookie cut-outs were, naturally, Pokémon shaped. They were mostly bulky ones, as thinner shapes had a tendency to break apart or burn. A Snorlax, Tentacool, Psyduck, Pikachu, Eevee, Growlithe, Ponyta... and so on. The cookie sheet was nearby, ready for any and all dough to be set on it.

Concentrating on the cookie dough she was roughly rolling to vent up some mild frustration, she paid no mind to the hand with the yellow shape in it - she was near the pan, and the cut out ones had to go _somewhere_. But the cookie didn't go in the pan.

It went into her hair.

"What in the-?" Snarling, Green reached up and yanked most of the glob out of brown strands. Staring down at the mashed dough, judging by the dangling tendrils it looked suspiciously like it had once been a Tentacool. And Red had the Tentacool shape cutter... she glared daggers at the other, of whom pretended to not notice. "Red. Did you seriously just put cookie dough in my hair?" The other paused, and glanced over at the brunette just long enough to do an innocent tilt of the head before going back to her cookies. "...all right. Fine." Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed one of the Pikachu cut-outs she made a little before this - and rubbed it in Red's hair. "Hah."

Pausing in her work, the Champion got the slightest of frowns while reaching up to touch the mess. "..." The two stared each other down, Green smirked while Red's eyes were just slightly narrowed - not quite a glare, but a few hairs shy of that look she got when she was accepting a challenge. A Slowpoke was being rubbed into Green's hair, and then a Snorlax went down Red's shirt. It was on. There were no more cut-outs, but there was plenty of dough to be smeared on clothes or in hair and the trick was catching the other person's hand before the dough landed on them.

The Champion tried shoving dough in Green's face, the brunette just barely catching her by the wrist. A childish, if somewhat diabolical, idea crossed the Gym Leader's mind. Holding the hand in place, she ran her tongue along the palm and fingers tasting the sugar and butter mixing with the salts of Red's skin. It was an odd sweet and salty mix, tantalizing in a strange way. The hand flinched back, surprised by something wet. Grabbing Red's other hand, Green sucked the fingers clean - partially to make Red uncomfortable as revenge for efficiently ruining what would have been their dinner (that _Red_ wanted to make), and partially because she'd be damned if it didn't taste good.

The other wriggled, trying to break the grip, but Green didn't let go of her hold until both of Red's hands were wiped clean. "Not bad." She remarked, smirking slightly when she let go. The other seemed a bit uncomfortable, looking to the floor to avoid eye contact and hurriedly wiping the other's saliva off of her hands. "Oh, it wasn't that gross. Here, if it bothers you so much," Green held her hand out to the other. Red simply stared at her, and then shook her head. The answer was clear: _Not even if you paid me._

The two now covered in grainy dough, Green figured she could be at least slightly cleaner by shrugging off her jacket. Red mimicked the action, taking off her version of a jacket - a white and red shirt with short sleeves that she wore over a black tank top. Blinking at the other, Green was a bit surprised at how... form fitting the top was. She glanced away, not wanting to stare. It had been years since they saw each other - the brunette wasn't used to seeing that many curves on her friend. Last time they saw each other the two each sported small bumps, but since then they had both filled out a bit more.

Red was shaking her tank, and eventually stopped to peer down the front. Shrugging, she looked at the brunette. "Bathroom." Only she could find a nice middle ground between a command and a request.

"What, dough stuck in your bra?" Green joked, and resisted the urge to face palm when she received a nod. About to point the other in the direction, the brunette paused. Time for some revenge on the other for just visiting because Professor Oak asked her to. There was a comfortable distance between the two, so the brunette easily broke it in two strides. Red looked up at the other, not quite raising a brow but her eyes were still inquiring about what the other was up. Flashing the other a broad smile, in a swift motion she unsnapped Red's bra in the back. The Champion sucked in a quick breath, surprised by the sudden lack of support, her hands immediate reached up to push the cups back over her breasts. "See? You can just brush it out here." Green explained pleasantly.

When her hand came near the other again, Red tried to sidestep the looming limb - only to walk right into a waiting arm that snaked around her waist. The brunette slipped her hand under the black fabric, and began lightly brushing sticky crumbs out from beneath the loose bra - but was careful to keep her finger between the other's breasts. Teasing did not have to include sexual assaulting her childhood friend. Red wriggled, grabbing hold of the brunette's wrist and trying to pull it out of her shirt.

"Your hands are dirty." Red stated, referring to the fact the Gym Leader had yet to clean her own hands.

"Hah, a whole sentence from you..." Green chuckled, and then began laughing. "Seriously, that bothers you more than my hand? I'm practically _groping_ you here..." The ravenette's cheeks tinged slightly at that remark, but she didn't stop in trying to get the other out of her shirt. "What, if I wash my hands I grab a handful is that it?" The brunette joked, but retracted her hand. Judging by how much dough had rubbed off and now coated the floor, Green wondered if

"Didn't say that..." Red murmured, using her own hand now to try and remove the gritty dough.

"Nor are you denying it." Green laughed, and figured it was just easier to lick her own fingers clean than walk all the way over to the faucet, make the effort of turning on the water, and then having to rinse perfectly good cookie dough off...

Giving up on fixing her bra, Red simply threw it to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Emerald eyes glanced at the article of clothing - scarlet with a satin sheen. Expected and comfortable looking.

Green wondered if the other's underwear matched or not.

Shaking that thought off, she glanced at the other. Red did want those cookies earlier... so she must have been hungry. Shrugging, Green swiped up a clump of dough that was still in the mixing bowl and offered it out to the ravenette. "You should at least _taste_ it before we clean up." With that, it became a contest of meaningful stares. Coming to the conclusion that yes, Green really was going to keep pestering her about this, Red's shoulders slumped and she leaned forward to take a bite of the dough.  
>Figuring it best to just get it over with, her mouth wrapped around Green's finger and she slowly pulled back - tongue swiveling around the digit to swipe all of the sugary confection and catching a hint of salt as she did so. Green swallowed hard, the feel of the other's tongue on her skin shooting signals to every sensitive part on her that was curious what it would feel like if Red did that to her <em>here<em> or _there_ and what if she did _this_ to Red _there..._

"Shit!" Green hissed, pulling back her hand leaving the Champion slightly bewildered (though this was only visible by the fluttering of the other's eyes). Heart pounding, the brunette fervently began attempting to think of something - anything - that would prevent her from creaming her underwear. Her grandfather in a speedo, her grandfather in a speedo...

"Green?" Red asked, walking over. The dough was a bit dry, and she had tasted better cookies... but they were all right. Regardless, what sort of reaction was that? Hesitantly, she put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Just... speedo." Green sucked in another sharp breath.

"..." Though Red said nothing, the brunette could feel her wondering what that statement meant.

"Fine. Sorry. Just, uh..." At a loss for excuses, she made a dismissive hand motion. Taking a deep breath, she turned to offer a cringe and a smile at the other. "Just remembered something is all." That was an excellent excuse, so terribly unbelievable... Red shrugged at this, the abrupt motion of her shoulders causing her breasts to bounce slightly.

That... was terribly distracting.

She wondered if she could get the Champion to do it again.

"So... do you want to clean the dishes or the table?" Green asked, avoiding a yes or no question best she could. Another shrug - another bounce. That shouldn't have been as entertaining or distracting as it was. She wondered if she put her hands on there to stop them from shaking at the movement, if they would stop or if she would just feel -

"Green?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at my breasts."

"...so I am." In cases like these, denial wasn't an option because Green realized she wasn't even being subtle about it.

"Why? You have your own." That was... unexpected. Frowning slightly, Green pulled her eyes from the other's chests and scratched her head - thinking about it.

"W-well, they're nicely shaped..." The Gym Leader began. Come to think of it, the letters between them consisted mostly of how are you, anything new happening, how are your Pokémon, and do you need any supplies, and so forth. They were... surprisingly more business-like in tone than they were friendly. The two never really discussed their personal affairs, their sexuality, likes and dislikes... writing to each other all this time, thinking they were keeping up with each other... and they weren't.

"And, uhm..." She swallowed, "I was just... wondering if... they felt like... it did in the middle... from...earlier..."

"You could just ask." Red replied with a careless shrug.

"I... just, what?" Was that an invitation, or was that an offhand comment from someone who got groped so often she didn't even notice it anymore? ...hopefully it was the former, and not the latter because there was a strange thought accompanying Red whoring herself around. On a mountain.

Where all the hikers were.

Shuddering, the brunette tried to erase that thought from her mind - permanently. She didn't want to think about someone giving Red a mustache ride.

"So... it's okay?" In situations like these, they were to be handled in a similar fashion to handling zombies - only instead of double tapping, one double-checked. Red gave a gentler shrug, the Gym Leader assuming she did so because she was tired of having her chest stared at from something more careless. The indifferent expression had its own remark to make as well: _Your hand has already been up there once, what do I care if it's there again?_

Strangely compelling.

Trying to not seem too eager, Green let a shaky hand crawl up Red's stomach and back beneath the fabric. Feeling the faint touch of fingertips, the Champion's stomach muscles tightened and flinched back - the graze was almost ticklish. The hand passed the rib cage, and paused - since it was her right hand, the brunette decided to softly press it against the other's right breast. It was warm, and was just a little too big to fit perfectly into the Gym Leader's hand. She could feel the other breathing in and our slowly, the inhales causing the flesh to fit more tightly in her palm.

Her hand pulled back just enough so her thumb could graze over the skin, Red shifting slightly when she did so. "Gree-" The name caught in her throat the second the fingernail of Green's thumb circled a nipple, followed by a quick squeeze.

"It does feel the same..." Green observed, her thumb moving back to roll over the sensitive spot - rubbing the nipple until it stuck out slightly and she could give it a small squeeze.

"G-Green..." Red started, trying to find a way to tell the other this wasn't what she meant in fewer than five words, but every time she got something the other would find a new way to tease her breast.

Noticing the other shift, her legs pressing against each other so tightly her inner thighs were all but fused together, Green took this as a sign to continue - Red was getting turned on, and she didn't say wait, or stop, or no... with this presumed permission, her left hand pushed the tank top up until the fabric was bunched up above both breasts so she could actually see what she was doing now.

Her left hand began mimicking her right, emerald eyes watching the other's physical response to each touch, each squeeze, trying to decipher what seemed to be working best.

"Uh..." Red's mind felt hazy, her thoughts having trouble sorting them out as the brunette's thumbs toyed with her nipples, only to alternate with the other's hands massaging her breasts. It was taking a great deal of effort to try and keep her breathing steady, and her groin felt warm and moist - and the warmer it felt, the more she clenched her legs together trying to keep that wet feeling inside.

"You're going to fall like that." Green whispered, taking her hands away just long enough for Red to feel how much colder it was - a strange, foreign kind of cold. She was used to the natural sort, the kind that made it snow. But this one was different, made her chest feel tight and ache slightly. The two stumbled over to the kitchen counter; Green making sure it was low enough for Red's rear to rest on if she wanted to sit down. "There. Better?" She asked, and Red found herself nodding automatically.

Recalling earlier her own body's response to Red's tongue on her finger, the brunette moved down so her eyes were on level with the other's chest. Realizing what the other was planning, it took a split second realization on the Champion's part that she probably should have stopped the other - but she didn't want to. Instead she arched her back slightly, her chest meeting Green's lips as she pressed a kiss between the other's breasts. Breathing in, the brunette could faintly smell cookies and that scent that was always there after it rained.

She began trailing kisses, going upwards to press her lips against the ravenette's collarbone and then maneuvering around her bosom. Red's hands gripped the counter, trying to control herself and not grab Green's head pull her mouth to one of her breasts, as every time the other's hair tickled one of her nipples her insides tightened and her chest ached with a want she wasn't familiar with.

"Are you getting frustrated?" Green asked, nuzzling her face against the left side, noticing how white the other's knuckles were turning. The Champion gave a slow, controlled nod. "I can't hear you..." The brunette pointed out, trailing kisses just barely out of reach from the sensitive place. A minute or two passed in silence, the Gym Leader continuing to intentionally avoid all the places Red wanted her to go. This hadn't started out as a plan to make the other speak, but it was certainly a _bonus_...  
>Another minute or so went by, and since there was still no verbal answer Green started to move downward. She more of felt the other's legs crossing tightly, before shifting again - and again, trying to get uncomfortable but being incapable of doing so. Rolling out her tongue, the brunette let a trail go down the Champion's stomach. She dipped the tip of the organ into Red's bellybutton, the other flinching as she pushed into it. Green brought a hand up to set it on Red's hip, squeezing it and massaging it. The other hand moved to the Champion's pants, deftly undoing the belt before unbuttoning the pants.<p>

Her face moved lower, replacing her hand at the pants. She took the zipper into her teeth, pushing in slightly so the other could feel the zipper slowly being pulled down. Red fidgeted more, as if she could decide she wanted to be close or further. Emerald eyes flicked down, and were pleased to see that yes - Red's panties matched her bra quite nicely. Moving away from the other's groin, she left enough room for her free hand to gently nudge Red's legs open. Taking a moment, Green inspected her friend from top to bottom, soaking in her past few minutes' worth of diligent work.

The other's cheeks were flushed, and her back was arched just slightly so her breasts were more noticeable, both side equally perky and with a nipple sticking out. Red was breathing a little heavily, and because her tank top was so form fitting it was tight enough to remain bunched up above the other's breasts still. Her pants were undone, falling down slightly but still remaining loosely on her hips. Green could feel her own nipples perking up and aching as well, and her underwear was getting wet, leaving a slightly cold and damp feeling since other than a want, nothing was happening down there.

_Where to go from here?_ Red still wasn't talking, but she was definitely hot and bothered - possibly to the point where she was probably concentrating harder on not touching herself than anything else. As for Green, she was torn between touching herself and the other. But maybe...

She pulled off her shirt, and hurriedly removed her bra. Red watched, transfixed and curious. "If you won't talk," Green panted, pulling the other's head down and pressing it to one of her own breasts, "At least touch me while I touch you." She ordered. Surprise stalled her, but Red eagerly did as she was told. She started out the same way the other had, gently kissing with her mouth on one side and then her other hand started to thumb and squeeze Green's other. "Fuck... thank you, fucking finally..." Green moaned. Reaching down, she started to pinch and squeeze Red's breasts, using her hands best she could in the awkward position they were in. Her hips rocked, trying to rub herself against the fabric of her undergarments in motion with Red's kisses.

Curious what the response would be, Red opened her mouth and started to suck on the nipple. Green made a throttled sound, and her squeezes turned into kneading, matching the pace of the sucking. Wanting to try that on Red, she let go and pulled them apart. Red was gasping, not accustomed to breathing through her nose while also trying to swallow something that wasn't there. "My turn." Green breathed, and moved in - rather than immediately start with sucking, she lightly bit at the nipple. Red arched into her more, Green smirking as she instigated her plan. Pulling one of the Champion's hands to her breasts, she sighed feeling the other touch her there again.

Green alternated between sucking on and biting Red's nipple, alternating between both breasts and giving them equal attention with her tongue and mouth. The hand she once had on Red's hip moved to wrap around her waist, and she took her other hand off of the breast she had been fondling. Taking hold of one of Red's hands, the Gym Leader led it down her stomach, pushing Red's hand down her pants. "Do what I do." She murmured against the other's breasts. Using her own free hand, she slithered down Red's pants as well.

Going beneath Red's panties, Green weaved her fingers downwards until they reached the other's folds. Red made a small sound, and the brunette made one of her own when she felt Red do the same to her. The entire area was moist, and Green had every intention of making it even wetter. A dry finger rubbed against a thin piece of flesh between the folds, and since she was doing so much at once and being stimulated in a similar way, was only able to begin stroking Red's clit in tune with her sucking the other's breast. Feeling Red stroke hers, Green groaned and stroked harder, faster. One of her fingers slid past, her middle one, and rubbed against Red's opening.

The Champion gave a soft whimper, body leaning back to give the other easier access to her lower regions. The brunette continued stroking in a matching rhythm, Red matching her pace almost identically. They urged each other one, hurrying the other. Green paused touching the other's clit, and then inserted one of her fingers into Red. Wriggling, the Champion paused in her own touches, hand and fingers fumbling trying to find Green's.

"D-don't worry about it... was just curious." Green explained, pulling the finger out. Now more lubricated, Green went back to stroking Red's clit and occasionally fingering her opening. Red had difficulty locating the others, and her mind in so much of a fog eventually gave up and concentrated on pleasuring the other where she at least could find.

They continued this pace, Green forcing them to alternate between slow and rapid, Red feeling dizzy with the sensations and lust. "Just keep doing what you're doing," Green ordered, pausing in nipping the other's breasts to speak. She just wanted to; there was no way around it. She inserted her finger again, and began pushing in and out in pace. Red was wriggling again, finding the sensation strange initially but quickly warming up to the strange feeling of something exploring around inside her. Her hips rocked more in motion, trying to get Green's fingers deeper inside her. Green pushed deeper in return, wanting to see how far she could go. And then she was inserting two fingers, three, harder and faster and deeper until they were just an ongoing movement of thrusts, licks, squeezes, strokes, gasps, bites, and they couldn't stop, going off of each other's movements and getting off of each other's breaths and touches and then there was something building up inside hot and large and -

They screamed, Red only recognizing Green's fingers and mouths with Green only knowing the other's hands and breathing. The brunette's fingers became slathered in something thick, Red riding the last of her orgasm while Gym Leader shuddered and moaned behind her. The Champion felt her own fingers become slicker, though not as thickly as Green's though she didn't know it. They rode the last of it down until all they could feel was fading warmth and sore muscles.

Pulling away, Green leaned her head on Red's shoulder, the other rolling her head over to rest her chin on brown hair. "...fuck, you know what I just realized?"

"...no cookies?" Red replied lazily, tiredly, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to resist the strange urge to just slip down and rest against the other.

"...all of that..." Green sighed, and pulled her head off - and kissed the other on the mouth. "And none of this. Get all pissed at you for just coming over because the old ass told you to, and then I don't even make-out with you before fucking around..." The murmured, and gently pressed her lips against the others, sliding her tongue in -  
>- and being pushed away.<p>

"I'm visiting." Red stated simply.

"Yeah, I know -"

"I planned it." Red expanded upon that statement, and Green stared at her, baffled temporarily. It clicked.

"You said -

"For directions." Red answered simply, still looking drowsy but a bit more awake now to properly clear up the misunderstanding.

"...oh."

"Yes."

"...well then... I guess tomorrow I should take you... out to dinner to apologize? With cookies?" Green tried to offer her biggest, most apologetic smile. For once, Red gave a soft smile back and gently kissed the other - _of course_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I could so I did. If this didn't satiate your need for random femGreen/femRed in your life feel free to check out the sisterfic to this, "The Cake is a Lie," by my friend ThurmanMermanPlx. It will be glorious.


End file.
